


You're a freaking hero, Sam Winchester

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Angst, Praise Kink, Top Dean, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam and Dean have a tender moment releasing tension from all the drama. Season 13 era





	You're a freaking hero, Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sam and Dean have a tender moment releasing tension from all the drama. Season 13 era
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

"Mom is home" Sam sighs in relief, all the tension he was holding for months now - years even, finally leaving his body. They still have a lot to do, including figuring out how to kill Lucifer, but right now? Right now he wants to celebrate.

"Yeah, and a bunch of strangers, too" Dean mumbles, "Alright, I’m gonna make coffee, we need to find-"

Sam doesn’t let him finish his sentence, shutting him up with his lips. It’s risky, with their mom here, but he doesn’t care. He needs this.

"I don’t- Can we- Just tonight, forget everything - just tonight"

Dean frowns at first, but his hesitation is quickly replaced by softness, the one that's reserved for Sam and Sam alone. Not mom, not Castiel, not any random girl - Just for Sam. He rubs Sam's hair, pushing it behind his ear before leaning towards him and kissing him. It’s sweet, innocent, and reassuring.

"Yeah, we can do that" He murmurs, a soft smile on his face.

He takes Sam's hand and guides him towards their room, locking the door to make sure that no one will disturb them.

They haven't had sex in a long, long time. Something was always in the way, whether it was Jack, Lucifer, mom or just the guilt of having fun while the world is burning.

"Gonna take care of you" Dean says, pushing Sam's shirt out of the way "Gonna show you how beautiful you are" He kisses his neck, slowly traveling to his chest "How precious you are"

Sam closes his eyes, savoring Dean's words. It always makes him feel awkward, when someone praises him. But when they’re here, when it’s just Dean and him, in their room, away from everything else, he allows himself to enjoy it.

He doesn’t even realize that Dean had take his pants off until he feels his brother's mouth around his dick.

"Shit" He whispers, throwing his head back against the pillow, his fingers in Dean’s hair.

He can feel Dean smiling around him before moving his head up and down, taking Sam as deep as he can. He’s beautiful, here, taking care of Sam all the way, showing him how much he loves him. They've had their fair share of grief and bad luck, but if thats what it takes to be with Dean, he doesn’t care about the loss.

Dean releases Sam's dick before kissing up his chest until he’s able to kiss him on the mouth.

"You’re a freaking hero, Sam Winchester. You know that ?"

A wave of shivers spread through Sam at Dean's words. He’s not a hero, far from that, but what’s better than hearing your own hero calling you one ?

"You’re one, too. The biggest"

Dean smiles again before kissing him, their cocks pressing against each other. It’s not about sex, not really. It’s about being together, and finally, finally letting the tension slip away.

"Yeah but you, Sammy boy, you’re… you’re smart, kind, strong. You… Shit, Sammy, you’re perfect" He works his fingers into Sam, "Perfect for me"

"We’re gonna kill Lucifer" Sam says, out of nowhere "We’re going to kill him, and then we’ll go on vacation"

"Yes we will" Dean whispers "I’ll take you wherever you want"

"Why don’t you start by taking me now?"

Dean laughs before pushing slowly inside of him, Sam legs tighten around his back. They fit perfectly together, always have, always will.

"One more battle, and then it’s over. One more."

"What if something goes wrong?" Sam asks, feeling suddenly scared

"Then we’ll fight again. Together"


End file.
